Prom
by higgybiggy
Summary: How overprotected are the Originals when there little girls finally goes to the prom?


(Let's imagine Crystal is 18. All grown up.)

"Dad, I have a boyfriend." Crystal told Klaus. Klaus reacted by choking on the gingerbread cookie he was eating.

"You have a what?" Klaus asked, astonished.

"A boyfriend, I have a boyfriend." Crystal replied. She was standing really close to Elijah and Hayley because Klaus wasn't really cool with the boy chapter.

"No." Klaus told her, "You break up with him right now!"

"Klaus," Hayley began, "I am warning you. You will not ruin this for her. She will dress up and go to prom with him."

"What do you mean go to prom?" Klaus asked, "How can I trust a guy with her?"

"No one is asking you trust the boy, Niklaus. In fact no one is." Elijah explained, "The only reason we're cooperating is because Crystal feels jubilant when she is with this boy."

"But-" Klaus groaned.

"No buts." Kol said from the background. "Relax. Crystal has two uncles who are original vampire, mother who is a werewolf, step mom who is vampire and dad who is hybrid. I don't think we would have trouble tearing the dude into pieces if he hurts her."

"Ahh… before further talk," Crystal spoke from the back, "Jake is vampire."

"That does not help your situation." Klaus told her, "But as he means the world to you, you can date him but I would like this Jake to pick you up for prom because I along with your uncles would like to have a talk with him."

"Really?" Crystal asked astonished. "Thank you!"

"Thank you for what?" Caroline asked coming into the room. She had just returned from the Mystic Falls.

"I am going to the prom with a guy!" Crystal squealed.

"What? Klaus agreed?" Caroline looked astonished. "Come with me. We have to go shopping."

**Prom night**

Crystal was dressed up in a purple dress with light make up on. She curled her hair and made a pretty bun. The bell rang and now Crystal was nervous. She was nervous at what Klaus, Kol, and Elijah would say to Jake.

"You must be Jake." Elijah opened the door, "Come inside. I welcome you to our home. I am Elijah, Crystal's uncle. That's Kol, also Crystal's uncle and that is Niklaus, Crystal's father."

"Jake," Klaus said getting up, "You're very lucky I agreed on you seeing my daughter. You being a vampire already know what we are capable off, before my anger takes over, why not Elijah, begin the talk."

"I would be grateful." Elijah said, "Now I see you bring a smile on my niece's face and I do love that smile. Her contentment matters the most and if I find out that my niece's smile has been shattered by you, I will not reprieve your punishment. I might be known as the noble one but if one hurts my family I impair them beyond their ingenuity. That moment I will not stop to think about the value you have to my niece."

"I am pretty sure Elijah made himself clear. I'll make it short and easy." Kol began. "I, too, want to say the same that if you hurt Crystal, I will break every bone in your body and I will make sure that each broken bone is further divided into fifty parts. And believe me, I will not let you go unconscious for one teeny weeny second. Clear?"

"Yes." Jake replied. He was scared now. His heart was thumping fast at what Crystal's father would say. If the uncles were so protective, he didn't even want to know about the father.

"My turn to do the honours," Klaus said getting up. "Alright, I am pretty sure Kol and Elijah were very clear at how they would treat you. Clearly, they would leave you incapacitated but I would kill you right at the spot. I would mutilate your corpse and hang it outside my house until it rots or is eaten by birds to give a warning to any other guy who dares to set an eye on my daughter. Crystal is very dear to me and in eighteen years she has not shed a single tear because she was broken or something. I do not want to change that, Jake. Make sure you are not the one to change that because Crystal can always find a better deserving guy but you will not return."

Jake just stared at them with wide eyes. He was scared. Of course he wasn't going to hurt Crystal. She meant too much for him to hurt her but now he would remain extra careful near her.

"Hayley, Caroline, you can bring Crystal." Elijah called, not moving an eye from Jake. "We have done our talking."

"I hope you haven't scared the guy to death." Caroline said as she walked with Crystal and Hayley.

"Relax Jake. They won't do anything on minor mistakes. They specifically mean if you leave her or other possibilities." Hayley explained. That brought the colour back to Jake's face.

"Who said that?" Kol questioned.

"We did." Both of the girls replied. "Go on Crystal. You and Jake enjoy the prom."

Crystal and Jake left for the prom while the girls awed and the guys, including Elijah, groaned.

"Our little girl is going on her first date to a prom." Hayley cooed.

"I know right?" Caroline replied. "It's like it was yesterday that she was born."

"They grow up so fast." Hayley pretended to wipe a tear.

"I cannot wait until she gets married." Caroline said, "I have already decided the dress."

"Really, you must show me." Hayley replied, "I was searching for one myself."

"You girls are so weird." Kol said leaving the room.

"I cannot believe I am saying this but for the first time in a thousand years my views are same as Kol's." Elijah said leaving the room.

Klaus who was staring at the girls just shrugged and walked out the room.


End file.
